Mobile phones with large screen play an excellent role in improving user experience and visual effect, and possess obvious advantages particularly in business communication, playing games, watching movies and the like.
Currently, a foldable mobile phone may satisfy demand of a user for larger screen. The foldable mobile phone may have a large flexible display panel. The large flexible display panel is mounted on a first housing and a second housing. The first housing and the second housing can be rotatably coupled to each other by a rotation mechanism. The foldable mobile phone can be folded and unfolded by rotating the rotation mechanism between the first housing and the second housing. Therefore, a hinge assembly configured to connect the first housing and the second housing is needed.